Sherlock Holmes Count Down to Next Year
by Rockztar
Summary: I am doing Hades LotD's Calender of Awesomeness, and these are my stories. I'm missing Dec 1, if you wish to read it, it's in my story list under BANG! Hope you enjoy reading.
1. Dec 2

**This is Dec 2 of The Calender of Awesomeness, directed by ****Hades Lord of Death**

**My prompt is from ****The Inner Titan****: all caused by one stopped watch...**

**I am pretty sure my characters are out of character, sorry if they are, I'm still learning how to write Sherlock Holmes.**

* * *

As Holmes and Watson carefully maneuvered the minefield called their house, on the way to the window, where they watched for Vlack Von Dorm, who was expected to appear in the building across the road at ten to four post meridian.

It was, at this present moment, quarter past four, and there was still no sign of the criminal. "Watson what's the time now?" Holmes asked impatiently.

"Still a quarter past four," Watson said looking at his watch.

"It was a quarter past four ten minutes ago," Holmes complained.

"Well he's either late, or we've missed him."

"We haven't missed him."

"Why do you say that Holmes?"

"He is to leave a parcel on that doorstep, for one of Moriarty's operatives to pick up later. The parcel is not there, therefore we have not missed him."

"My watch isn't moving!" Watson exclaimed, holing his arm far away from his body, while still staring at his wrist.

"Of course!" Holmes exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat, "Tell me Watson, where did you get this watch?"

"I bought it at the markets last week."

"From a man who was eager to part ways with it?"

"Well not too eager, but he still sold it at a good price."

"Watson, was the man who sold you the watch, Russian?"

"Yes"

"That is the contents of the parcel, the one which Von Dorm is using is a fake. They all want that watch, that is the reason for the murders."

"This was all caused by one stopped watch?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Dec 3

**A/N: this is for ****Hades LotD****'s ****_Challenge of Awesomeness._**

**Today's prompt is from Inner Titan: A boy shows up at 221B Baker Street half dead and terrified. He seems to have witnessed a horrible crime. There's just one obstacle to find out what the boy has seen: he has become mute from shock, and is illiterate.**

**Warning! My characters are out of character.**

* * *

One morning in late January as I was reading my morning paper snugly sitting in my chair by the fire. When I heard knock on the door, assuming Mrs Hudson was on her way down the stairs by now, I remained in my seat. Then I heard a shriek of utter shock and fear, that pushed me out of my chair, and forced me down the stairs to see what had caused it.

Obviously I was not the only one following this motion, for coming down the stairs close on my heels was Holmes.

The sight that beheld me was horrific. Mrs Hudson was kneeling down in front of a young boy, didn't look any more then six, the boy was lying absolutely still. As I moved closer, to examine the boy I saw he was breathing, barely, but never the less he was, turning around I saw Holmes hopping from foot to foot waiting for something to do, quickly I gave him his orders.

"Run up stairs fetch my kit and make room on the lounge, I'm bringing the boy up. He's alive!"  
Upon hearing the good news, Holmes hurried up the stairs to do as I asked, while Mrs Hudson, seeing things were under control, went into the kitchen to prepare something.

While I hoisted the boy up into my arms, only to find out it was hardly worth the effort, the boy barely weighed as much as a feather.

As I carried him into the main room, I saw Holmes bustling about clearing up the room, my kit already sitting precariously on the lounge. I walked across to the lounge, dodging Holmes as he zoomed past me. I slowly settled the half dead boy on the lounge and hastily put my medical kit on the floor before it fell off. As I proceeded to check the boy over, I felt the presence of Holmes hovering over me. As reached a conclusion, I turned around and gave Holmes the results he was waiting for. "He will live, but he is not well enough to move, and will have to stay here for a while."

Two hours later the young boy awoke.

"Praise the Lord!" Mrs Hudson exclaimed, before running downstairs to prepare some chicken soup.

"Hello," I said slowly approaching the he moved away from me, not saying a word. Then the poor boy got a great shock when Holmes appeared behind him, jabbering on about who knows what.

"Holmes," I said harshly, trying to get him to leave.

"Yes Watson?" he asked obviously not noticing the boy. Realising this, I gestured towards the boy, trying to hint him of his presence. Understanding dawned in the mans eyes, before he slowly backed away into the kitchen.

"It's all right son, I won't hurt you," I said soothingly, trying to calm him down. It seemed to have worked for the boy once again settled down. But it disturbed me that the boy wan't speaking. The boy as dressed in rags, which indicated he was from he slum. I would expect those boys to not be able to read or write, but talk? That is a different matter, I decided I would ask Holmes, I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Once the boy had finished his soup he had settled down, to some extent. He was still skittish, but there was still a glimmer of hope.

I thought it might be time to get some answers, "Son, what's your name?" I asked offering him a soft toy. The boy quickly grabbed the toy with and snuggled further into the blanket.

I continued to tell myself 'he must be able to talk', for the next two weeks. Until, on the first day of February when I asked him, "Son what's your name?" then hearing no reply, I started to walk away, then behind me I heard a young voice say, "Will."

My eyes shot wide open, and I quickly spun around, as I did, the little boy dove back into his blanket. "Son, what's your name?" I asked voice shaking with anticipation.

Then two big green eyes poked out from underneath the blanket and he said, "Will."

Upon hearing words uttered from his mouth, I clapped my hands together. Then ran out of the room in search of Holmes and Mrs Hudson, yelling, "He can talk! He can talk!"

I found Mrs Hudson in the kitchen, and I quickly grabbed her. As I entered the main room again, Mrs Hudson in tow, I saw Holmes tickling the young boy, he was calling for help, so I quickly intervened, "Holmes, stop! The boy is still not full cured."

"Well my dear Watson with your fine medical skills I do believe he is quite fine, it has been two weeks." Holmes said, breaking all my dreams that this little bundle of joy would have to leave us soon.

"Therefore," Holmes continued, "I will go down to inquire at Scotland yard. The boy...Will, was obviously witness to some horrible crime, if not the victim. So we must care for the boy until all this is over."

"I agree most strongly," I said, then realising I had answered too quickly with too much enthusiasm, I tried to justify my actions, without making clear my new found affection for the green eyed bundle of wavy brown hair called Will. "Um, I mean, yes we should look after this young lad, for what if the criminal receives word that Will is a witness, he may go after him, and we can't just release the boy out onto the streets, he can't even be seven.

"I could tell this weighed heavily on Holmes.

So the weeks turned into months as we continued the search for the criminal, the boy still would not talk of what had happened. Each time I mentioned it, he would skulk away.

However the most unusual thing is, whenever we went to a crime scene to investigate whether or not a person was responsible, he would say no, and just walk away, not even bothering to explain.

Something changed in Holmes, something I can't explain, it's like he actually cares for the boy.  
All was going along fine, until the day when Holmes couldn't deny, this was the criminal. We didn't need the boy anymore, Scotland yard had found Will's guardian, an Uncle or something, and Will would be going there.

It was a sad day as we said goodbye to the little bundle of joy, I think I even saw a tear in Holmes's eye, like he'd admit it but it was a dreary day, not even the sun would shine when the young boy left.

"Cheer up Holmes!" I said one day, a week later sad I saw him stare sadly at the lounge.

"Cheer up," Holmes said, offended, "I haven't had a case for days! I cannot stand this boredom!" Holmes yelled standing up from his seat.

Feeling the foreboding silence in the room, I decided it was not healthy for Holmes to stay in this state. So I walked over to his violin, brought it out of it's case and attempted to do what I've never done before. I brought out the stick thing, and started to play it. It was a dreadful noise as I started to play, but I had a mission, I had to cheer Holmes up so I continued to play, and now that I had Holmes' attention, I started to sing.

Might I say, Holmes did not fancy either my playing or my singing, but I completed my mission, Holmes started to chuckle at first, then laugh, and it turned out to be a jolly fine day.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Dec 4

**A/N: thank you SheWhoScrawls for the prompt: Mouse (it was fun to write)**

**It's short but I think it's sufficient**

* * *

"Ahh!" Mrs Hudson screamed from the kitchen, "I'll get you, you little squeaking ball of disease!" she called as she raced around the kitchen with a rolling pin.

Confused at what was causing the racket, Watson opened the door, just to have a mouse scurry through his legs then be pushed aside as Mrs Hudson raced after the little critter.

Watson watched as the little moused raced tirelessly around the building. Then followed as it scurried into their main room.

Holmes was perched on his chair by the window, reading the news paper. Unperturbed by the great mouse chase he stayed sitting in his chair, sipping his tea.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Dec 5

**A/N: thank you MadameGirly25 for your prompt: "You are in big trouble young lady" (can be changed to man if you prefer)**

* * *

"Will you remind me why we have four young boys in our living room?" Watson asked Holmes after he finished his pacing around the room.

"My dear Watson, there is nothing to be alarmed at, I have already told you, I am testing what affect extreme sugar levels have on young boys, and if that affect changes as they grow older. That is why I have boys of all sizes and ages."

"Holmes when did you feed them the sugar?"

"15 minutes ago."

"All you kids, out!" Watson called as he shooed them all out the door.

The sugar rush kicked in as Holmes shut the door. Through the door they could hear the kids go wild, and Mrs Hudson scream, then call, "You are in big trouble young man!" as she pounded on the door to the room they were in.

"Holmes, never do that again."

"My dear Watson, a thousand apologies, this will never happen again.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Dec 6

**A/N: thank you cjnwriter forthe prompt: The Dignified Clergyman**

**It was definatly a challenge. **

**I tried to write it as a 221B, but I can't come up with the B to go with it, so it has 220 words. If you have any idea on what the B could be, please tell me.**

**I must say it is not exactly fantastic, bit I gave it my best shot, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_James Moriarty,_

_The adventure of the Dignified Clergyman was an adventure indeed. It all started last week, when the clergyman visited, he was a tall skinny man dressed all in black with the usual white around the neck. He leisurely cantered into the living room, a limp in his stride. But it was not just the man who intrigued me but what he asked Holmes to do. He was an unusual man aware of all things around him, but unaware of the feelings that followed him, reminding me strongly of Holmes._

_But as I was saying, as he entered the room he was closely followed by Mrs Hudson their faithful housekeeper. As he opened his mouth the words came freely, opening their eyes and exciting my senses. I could tell this was a case that Holmes wanted. I cannot tell you the details of the case for I have little time._

_Therefore I will tell you what I can, as the case started out they investigated many places you never would have guessed, from the sewers to the palace, for what they were looking for, I never would have guessed. But it seems that they were looking for a hat._

_My paper is running out, therefore I will stop now, and tell you more in my next letter._

_Colonel Moran_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Dec 7

**A/N: this challenge is from ****I'm Nova****: Irregulars**

**Thank you ****Book girl fan**** for allowing me to use your two irregulars, Wayne and Jacob, I hope I did a good job with them.**

* * *

It was a frosty day as the Irregulars were once again at work across the town finding out whatever the could. Wiggins was keeping his ear to the ground, while Wayne and Jacob went to visit 221B Baker St with the information they required.

"Ello missus Udson," Wayne said cheerfully as the housekeeper answered the door. "Were 'ere to see the doc."

"and Mr Holmes!" Jacob chimed in.

"Well come on in then," Mrs Hudson said, before leading the boys up the stairs and into the room.

As Mrs Hudson opened the door to the sitting room, an arrow missed the door and flew right over Mrs Hudson's head.

"Too high," Holmes said calmly, loading the bow again.

"Too high!" Mrs Hudson said, her face turning red, "You should be very glad it was too high." she said with a huff before exiting the room.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson!" Watson called down the stairs, before turning to frown at Holmes. He then turned his attention to the two boys who were standing in the doorway looking quite amused.

"Ello Mr 'Olmes," Wayne said, looking at the loaded bow in Holmes' hands.

Seeing the boys' discomfort, he quickly removed the bow from his grasp.

"What is the news boys?" Holmes asked, seeming to be oblivious of the removed bow.

"Well Mr 'Olmes, we found 'im."

"He's on the corner of West and Elm street," Jacob chimed in, eyeing the cookies Mrs Hudson brought in, still in a huff.

"Perfect!" Holmes exclaimed as he strode out of the sitting room and down the stairs catching Watson unaware. "Coming Watson?" Holmes asked, as he turned around signaling for Watson to follow.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Dec 8

**A/N: thank you Alice Wright for you prompt: Twins**

**It was defiantly challenging.**

**My characters may be OOC, not sure, but I did warn you.**

* * *

"Twins!" Holmes exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat. "How could they be twins?" he ask, falling back into his chair, while throwing his hands up in the air."

Well, they were both born on the same day to the same parents, I guess," Watson said, explaining to Holmes to the best of his ability.

"It was rhetorical Watson," Holmes said, as he caressed his eyebrow.

"Well then you lose the bet." the man across from the two said. "So give the man his money, and let me go on my way."

Reluctantly Holmes handed over the agreed amount, and said farewell to the man in their sitting room.

Once the man had left, Watson kindly handed back the money. "That went well," he asked, as he found a comfortable position in the chair.

"Very well," was Holmes' reply as he gazed out the window watching the man who had just left. "It went very well."

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. It's short, very short.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Dec 9

**A/N: Alice Wright gave me the prompt: whistling**

**This is a conversation between Holmes and Watson after the case of The Whistling Murderer.**

* * *

"Wasn't the case of the whistling murder very interesting?" Watson asked as he wrote it up in his book.

"He was a ruthless man," was Holmes' reply as he turned his gaze out the window.

"Yes, but he was rather clever, who would suspect a gardener?"

"No one, that is how he managed to murder his seven victims."

"Yes, but how did you figure it out? The only connection between the cases was that they had a gardener, but all rich people do, and that all the victims heard whistling the night before they died."

"It is elementary my dear Watson, I could easily tell by the pitch at which he whistled."

"The pitch of his whistle?"

"Yes, it took time to perfect the whistle, but once I had, I found that the family had also heard the whistle, and it was the right whistle."

"Holmes you amaze me!" Watson exclaimed, now standing up from his chair, and moving to pour some tea.

"Then there was that fearful night when we heard the whistling outside our door. That even scared you."

"The case of the whistling murderer, can turn even the strongest man to fear.

"Silently Watson wrote 'The End', shut the book, and walked away.

* * *

**This was an interesting story.**

**Please review!**


	9. Dec 10

**A/N: Alice Wright gave me the prompt: whistling**

**This is a conversation between Holmes and Watson after the case of The Whistling Murderer.**

* * *

"Wasn't the case of the whistling murder very interesting?" Watson asked as he wrote it up in his book.

"He was a ruthless man," was Holmes' reply as he turned his gaze out the window.

"Yes, but he was rather clever, who would suspect a gardener?"

"No one, that is how he managed to murder his seven victims."

"Yes, but how did you figure it out? The only connection between the cases was that they had a gardener, but all rich people do, and that all the victims heard whistling the night before they died."

"It is elementary my dear Watson, I could easily tell by the pitch at which he whistled."

"The pitch of his whistle?"

"Yes, it took time to perfect the whistle, but once I had, I found that the family had also heard the whistle, and it was the right whistle."

"Holmes you amaze me!" Watson exclaimed, now standing up from his chair, and moving to pour some tea.

"Then there was that fearful night when we heard the whistling outside our door. That even scared you."

"The case of the whistling murderer, can turn even the strongest man to fear.

"Silently Watson wrote 'The End', shut the book, and walked away.

* * *

**This was an interesting story.**

**Please review!**


	10. Dec 12

**A/N: Thank you ****embracetheweird**** for your prompt: **_**tired. **_**I wasn't sure what to do with it at first, but it sort of grew on me.**

**Hope you like it! (It is short)**

**I sorta got ahead of myself, and I haven't written Dec 11 yet, but I've written later days. So I thought I would post these then add in Dec 11 later.**

* * *

"Wake up Holmes!" Watson said, shaking Holmes' head.

"I'm too tired," Holmes said indignantly.

"You have no cause to speak indignantly!" Watson said, standing back from his half asleep friend.

Sitting up straight, eyes still closed, he said, "Indignant, adjective, angered at something unjust or wrong."

"And you believe my attempts to wake you up are unjust or wrong?"

"Sleep deprivation, abuse, very unjust and wrong."

Watson just stood there looking at Holmes not believing what he was hearing, "Holmes, you're tired. You are obviously not in your right mind. Therefore,"

"You will leave me be to rest," Holmes said, interrupting Watson.

"Yes. No wait, defiantly not! Therefore, you are tired, and...I'll leave you to rest," Watson said conceding defeat.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Dec 13

**A/N: Thank you ****Spockologist**** for your prompt: **_**The wind rustled high in the trees; rattling the empty branches and sending dry leaves scuttling over the ground...**_ **This a fun prompt to write for.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Holmes asked as Watson packed some blankets into a bag.

"We're going camping."

"What is camping?" Holmes asked, a note of disgust in his at the door, then back at Holmes he started to explain, "Camping is where you sleep on the ground in blankets, and you sit around a camp fire and tell stories. It's lots of fun, I used to do it in the army."

"I am not going camping! Why would you sleep on the ground when we have perfectly good beds. You can camp in the sitting room if you wish, but I will not go camping."

"I am not camping in the sitting room Holmes. I am camping at fort Canterbury, and you are too," Watson said, using a stern voice he learnt from the army. "It involves a case," he said enticingly as at last turned to look at him with an interested look, then Watson handed him the letter involving the details of the case. Watson patiently waited while Holmes read through the letter twice, to make sure it was right. As he finished Holmes raced around the room packing. "What exactly would you need for camping, other then blankets?" Holmes asked, coming to a stop in front of a bag placed nicely on the lounge.

As they settled down and set up camp, Holmes was very excited about the upcoming case. But as night came, and it was time to sleep, Holmes took a different perspective on camping.  
Watson had fallen asleep and Holmes lay still and awake, listening to his surroundings. The wind rustled high in the trees; rattling the empty branches and sending dry leaves scuttling over the ground. Holmes closed his eyes, trying to escape the noise. But as he closed his eyes even more noises came. The sound of a wolf howling at the full moon, and the sound of crickets were the most dominant of these sounds.

The next morning Holmes woke up to the unfamiliar smell of smoke. He quickly shot out of his bed scanning the area for the source of the eye zoned in on Watson standing in front of a campfire.

"Good morning Holmes," Watson said, as he gestured for him to join him by the Holmes moved to join him, Watson asked, "So how did you sleep?"

"Terribly!" Holmes said, "I hardly slept all night, I kept hearing all these strange noises, and Watson, the ground was so hard. Now what about this case?"

Then he heard laughing behind him, turning around he yelled, "What on earth is so funny?"

Upon hearing a voice behind him, he turned around, "Well we decided you needed to get out of the city for a while and breathe some fresh air. So I arranged for Watson to take you camping, while I was camping in the next alcove," said Lestrade as he appeared from behind a bush, lost for words and steam practically coming out of his ears, proceeded to grumble loudly, Watson and Lestrade couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I liked the idea of Holmes going camping.**


End file.
